Little Lena, Bon Bon, Carebear and Damon
by teamdelena13
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Bonnie turns Herself,Elena and Caroline into fouryear old's leaving only one person to take care of them Damon. Elena/Damon Delena :.Simalar to the story "The Power of Three" by xxxTheLittleOnexxx I didnt realize this till recently
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so in this fic is romance it actually more friendship and romance between Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena and its Delena. **

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena sat in a circle on the floor of Elena's room, well Stefan's room Elena's make shift room ever since the stuff with Klaus happened. "Bonnie, do we have to do this?" Caroline asked. Then Bonnie looked at her.

"Yeas Caroline you do, it's a good way for me to practice my magic." Bonnie said furrowing her brows trying to concentrate.

Elena smiled her eyes closed like Bonnie told them too, the spell Bonnie was trying to do was supposed to put Elena's soul in Caroline's body and Caroline's soul in Elena's body and then switch them back after a couple minutes. She was just trying to see what her limits were, what she could and couldn't do.

Bonnie closed her eyes and whispered some words in a low tone in Latin.

Then something weird happened and they didn't switch bodies, it was way weirder. Caroline looked around and saw Elena and Bonnie, but they weren't normal Bonnie and Elena they were at least four or three years old, but then Caroline felt herself morphing into a four-year-old version of herself also.

Then little Elena looked around with her doe-like eyes but being her four year old self her eyes were even larger and more child-like. "Carebear, Bon Bon?" Elena's little voice said, using the nicknames she used when they were four because not only did they turn the size of four-year-olds but they had the mind of four-year-olds too.

"Little Lena?" Caroline's voice said, they called Elena little Lena because she was tiny even for a four-year-old shorter than both of Bonnie and Caroline by a lot.

"Were are we?" Caroline said running over to Elena and Bonnie her blonde curls bouncing and held their hands.

"I don't know Carebear." Elena said as Caroline squeezed Elena's tiny hand and Bonnie's hand as well.

Elena started to walk still holding Bonnie and Caroline's hands as they walked down the stairs they looked around.

"It weally big." Bonnie said with the lisp she use to have.

"What's really big Bon Bon?" Caroline asked. "The house." Bonnie replied.

"Elena is that you because we need to-" Damon stopped right in his tracks he looked around, with a look on his face that said. Is this a dream?

"You vewie.. What the word big girls use smexy yeah you weally smexy." Bonnie said with her adorable four-year-old lisp.. Again.

Damon was still in shock. Caroline and Elena giggled at what Bonnie said. "Yeah you very pretty." Elena said to afraid to say the word Bonnie said because she thought she'd get in trouble.

Caroline blushed that's what she did when she was four and had a crush on a boy, or in this case a man.

If Damon were human he probably would have fainted. But he stood there silent, completely and utterly silent. He looked at the three girls- children in front of him and realized who they were.

"Elena." he said pointing to Elena "Caroline." he said as he pointed to Caroline making her cheeks flush even more than they already had. "And Bonnie." he said pointing to Bonnie, which made her smile sheepishly.

"Why you say my name wast?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"Uh because, I just said your names in the order you're standing in I just…." Damon said acting like they were actually going to understand.

Then Caroline cupped her hand around Bonnie's ear and whispered "Do you think he'll wait for me?" Bonnie giggled and nodded "Do you think he'll wait for me and Wittle Lena too?" Bonnie whispered as Caroline snickered and nodded.

Damon smirked an annoyed smirk and rolled his eyes since he could hear them with his vampire hearing.

"I think he can here us." Elena whispered to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Oh God." Damon said "Time to call in re-inforcements" Damon said and got his phone out and dialed the number.

"Damon?" the voice on the other end said.

"Yeah Ric I have a problem." Damon said. "Is it Klaus Damon is it Klaus what did he do?" Damon could here how worried Alaric was.

"Well no, its not exactly." Damon said.

As Damon was on the phone the three four-year-old girls held hands and giggled about immature things, four-year-old girls giggled about.

"Just come over now." Damon said hanging up on Alaric and looking at the girls.

"Its going to be a long day." Damon whispered to himself. "I'm hungry." Caroline wined.

"A very long day."

**Okay so that was the first Chapter please R&R please (: I really hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is the second chapter and To** **Dark-Supernatural-Angel Yes, Caroline is a human toddler :D **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**PS I loved all your wonderful reviews. I absolutely love reading your reviews and I really would appreciate it if you R&R'd!**

"I'm so hungrwee." Bonnie complained rubbing her tummy. "Me too, I want mac and cheese." Caroline said. Elena just stood silent looking-no gazing at Damon, eyes wide almost in amazement.

There wasn't much food in the house only enough for Elena, the 18 year old not for three toddlers and he definitely did not have mac and cheese. Then Alaric burst through the door and Damon came out of the kitchen the toddlers following behind him like lost puppies, which made him roll his eyes.

Alaric had a stake grasped in his hand but when he saw, the three children not a dangerous vampire his eyes went wide and he screamed before fainting.

"Alaric." Damon said trying to wake him "Awawic." Bonnie said barely pronouncing his name right.

"He looks like my Dad." Caroline whispered to Elena referring to Alaric. Elena smiled "I think he cute." she said shyly and quietly.

Then Alaric's eyes shot open "Damon I had the worst… Oh my God it wasn't a dream." he said waking up with the three little girls faces staring down at him. "Damon." he said angrily and got up off the floor.

"You rang?" Damon said.

"What the hell happened how did this, why did you call me?" Alaric said.

"I have no clue how this happened I assume it was a spell but-" Damon was cut off by crying, Caroline's crying.

"I-I w-want Mr.C-Cuddles." she said sobbing. Damon looked at Alaric confused and Caroline sobbed louder. "I've never been away from him this longgggg." she whined.

"Shut up you little brat- I mean who is that?" Damon asked trying to be sweet well not really trying he just didn't want to hear the annoying sound of Caroline's crying.

Bonnie tugged on the sleeve of Damon's shirt and he looked down "What?" he said snapped. "Do woo have any cookies?" she asked, smiling at him with her teeth, kind of flirtatiously for a toddler.

"No I don't have any cook-" Damon started to say but was cut off by Caroline's sobbing "My teddy is m-my t-teddy I need him." she whined very loudly.

Elena stopped sucking on her thumb and looked at Caroline with sad eyes "I sorry Carebear, we find him." she said hugging Caroline then looking at Damon "We need to find ." she said.

"I want a cookie first!" Bonnie said stomping her foot on the ground.

Damon looked at Bonnie fuming "I don't have a fucking cookie!" he yelled.

Alaric burst into laughter at Damon, but Bonnie, Elena And still red nosed puffy eyed Caroline stared in shock at him.

Bonnie began to cry "You said a bad word!" Caroline said "I gonna tell." Bonnie said still crying.

Then Elena tugged on Damon's shirt and he crouched down to her level and she cupped a little hand around his ear and whispered "Don't worry I wont tell." she said then smiled sheepishly.

Damon smiled a little but it went away quickly.

"Up." Caroline said holding her arms up to Damon still crying and now blushing. "I'm sorry what?" Damon said.

"Up." Caroline repeated "What are you trying to say speak in full sentences!" Damon said.

Alaric smirked "Damon, she wants you to pick her up." he said with a laugh.

"Me?" He said pointing to himself "This Damon?" then he looked over his shoulder "Is there another Damon?"

"Up, up up!" Caroline exclaimed still holding her arms up. Damon looked at her and then reluctantly picked her up. He held Caroline away from his body like she was some kind of germ or had a disease. Caroline reached her arms out trying to touch his body.

"Woo said a bad word at me!" Bonnie said to Damon crying and pointing and Elena just sat there sucking on her small thumb then looked around at Alaric and smiled at him.

Alaric smiled at her and walked over to Damon "How are you 164 or however old you are and have no experience with children whatsoever." he said taking Caroline form Damon's unwilling arms.

He shrugged "I get mad easily, and I'm not good t taking care of things so I just avoid them." he said

Alaric rolled his eyes and Caroline looked at Damon with longing wishing she was still being held in his strong arms.

"I want an apology." Bonnie said crossing her arms over her chest. "You and me both honey." Alaric muttered.

"Sorry." Damon murmured not even looking at Bonnie. "A real apology Damon." Alaric said and Caroline nodded in agreement.

Damon sighed in annoyance, then crouched down to Bonnie's level so they were eye to eye. "I'm sorry for swearing at you will you ever forgive me?" Damon said the last part with sarcasm.

Bonnie smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around Damon "It otay." she said and then Elena took her thumb out of her mouth both her and Caroline slightly jealous Bonnie got to hug Damon.

"Group hug!" Caroline exclaimed as Alaric set her down and she ran to Damon tackling both him and Bonnie to the ground hugging them then Elena jumped on top of them and joined in on the hug.

"Okay. Time to get off Damon." Damon said and stood up as both Elena and Caroline got off him Caroline running into Alaric's arms.

But Bonnie clung to Damon's leg "Get off. I mean get off, sweetie." he said.

Then all of the sudden there was a loud clap of thunder and a bolt of lightening and the lights went out and it was pitch black and storming.

"Oh come on!" Damon said half yelled. Then for the first time it was Elena who began to sob "I d-don't l-like thunderstorms." she said sniffling "I'm scared."

**Open ended chapter Ooooo.**

**Okay that was the second Chapter, I love your reviews please R&R!**

**Hope you liked it and in the next chapter do you think Damon should soften up or stay hard? I have an idea for the next chapter (It will involve more Alaric) and it will be up soon thanks again please review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the third chapter Please R&R, I effin love reading your reviews (:**

Damon frowned his eyes were meant for the dark he could see everything pretty clearly. He saw Bonnie still attached to his leg and Caroline clutching Alaric's shirt with fear, she had forgotten all about , for now.

Then he saw little Elena thumb in her mouth and bawling.

"It otay Wittle Lena we find woo." Bonnie said, still not letting go of Damon's leg. All Caroline did was nod, very sacred herself.

Damon bent down and removed Bonnie from his leg "Hey!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon walked over to Elena and picked her up. "Hey don't cry." he said in a trying to comforting but sounding awkward way. as she leaned her small head on his chest soaking his shirt expensive shirt with tears.

Then there was a quiet snoring and Alaric chuckled, Caroline had fallen asleep in Alaric's arms.

"We have to find a flashlight or candle or something." Alaric said. "Daddy says not to wight candles because it dangerous." Bonnie said.

"Well we're going to break Daddy's rules, Kay?" Damon said in fake sweet sarcastic way. Bonnie nodded.

Elena still cried in Damon's arms as Damon found a candle and looked in a drawer and found matches. "Is it okay if I put you down for a minute so I can light this candle?" Damon said, Elena inserted her thumb in her mouth and nodded.

Damon set her down and lit the candle "Okay Ric one Candle is lit in here, I'm in the living room." Damon said, as he picked Elena back up.

"Damon you have absolutely like no food in this house." Ric shouted.

"I'm a vampire and Elena goes to the grill like every night!" Damon yelled back.

"Damon you have no food at all and we've go 3 hunger four-year-olds on hour hands I need to go to the grocery store." Alaric said as another loud clap of thunder came, waking Caroline up.

Then all of the sudden the lights flashed back on , Elena cried a few more tears as Damon set her down.

"Ric you cant just go to the grocery store leave me here with these monsters!" Damon said .

"I won't be long Damon and plus, they'll be less monstery when they get some food in them." Alaric said getting his car keys and wallet. "I'll be back in like a hour okay?" he said walking out the door and slamming it behind him "No Ric!" Damon said and then turned on his heals to face the three little toddlers in front of him.

Elena was still red nosed, sucking on her thumb, Caroline was bushing like crazy because Damon was looking at her and Bonnie wait where was Bonnie?

"Oh shit." Damon said, he moved closer to the two little girls "Where is Bonnie?" He asked "I not know." Caroline said

"I not know either." Elena said. Damon rolled his eyes at there lack of knowledge.

"Well we need to find her." he said .

"Bon Bon!" Caroline shouted and turned the other way looking under things and in things.

"Bon Bon!" Elena said kind of quietly. "Bonnie…. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Damon shouted walking up the stairs Elena and Bonnie close on his heals.

He checked in Stefan's room, and grabbed the spell nook off the floor before leaving, they'd need that soon.

Then Damon made his way into his own room. "Oh My God." he said "BONNIE!" He yelled.

The room was destroyed, a wreck pillows all over the place Damon's clothes everywhere and the bathroom door was closed but water was coming out from underneath the door. "Bon Bon!" Caroline exclaimed running into the bedroom and throwing open the bathroom door.

Bonnie had let the bath tub overflow with

Water but she wasn't in the bathroom. She walked out of Damon's closet his sunglasses and one of his giangantic (On her) leather jackets on.

"What are you doing!" Damon said, as Caroline and Elena exploded into giggles.

"Get that off, right now." Damon said, but Bonnie just shook her head "No!" she said running into the bathroom "If you get those clothes wet you are-" but it was to late Damon heard a splash and ran into the bathroom Bonnie stood in the bath tub Damon was fuming.

Damon reached into the bath tub and pulled a soaking wet Bonnie out.

"I'm all wet!" Bonnie cried "I don't want to be wet!" she sobbed loudly, which reminded Caroline of none other than . Great.

Caroline began to sob " would make t-his a-all better!" she exclaimed. Then another loud thunder struck.

Which frightened Elena and almost made Damon drop Bonnie. Elena cried quietly

" can control the weather he would know how to stop this." Caroline whined.

"I-I'm all wet Waaaaaa!" She sobbed. Damon had had enough another minute of this and he was going to snap no doubt.

They walked down the stairs " would snuggle with me." Caroline said crying.

"I don't want to be wet!" Bonnie practically screamed in Damon's ear. That was it. He had it.

"Shut up both of you! We get it you don't want to be wet and you oh you and that stupid ! He's just a stuffed animal!" Damon shouted setting down slash throwing Bonnie down on the couch, where Caroline sat down nest to her.

Then Elena went over to Damon and tugged on his shirt "What?" he snapped looking down at her "Are you mad?" she asked. "Just sit Elena." he said

"Can we play shutes and ladders?" Caroline asked.

"No!" Damon said siting down on the couch, as the power went out, again. "Seriously you've got to be kidding me!" he said.

Then, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline all scrambled to get onto Damon's lap and they all made themselves fit.

They all cryed soaking Damon's shirt with even more tears, He sighed

"I need a drink."

**Okay so that was chapter 3. Thank you so much to** **ed0dbfam for you wonderful inspiration for this chapter (: By the way I lied there wasn't more Alaric in this chapter, sorry. Anyways in the next chapter I promise more Delena! Please review I love reading them. I will update soon hopefully with more interesting chpter that this :D**

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay third chapter this chapter will have more Delena (: Please review I still love reading them (:**

After the three children cried for about twenty more minutes, the three little monsters finally feel asleep. Then Alaric burst through the door.

"I'm back!" Alaric half shouted, then Damon was in front of him in seconds using his vampire speed wow that would have been helpful when he was dealing with those toddlers, he thought as they put away the groceries.

"Shh they finally feel asleep." Damon hissed. "Okay geeze, want me to stay over night and help you in the morning?" Alaric said "Yeah sure." Damon said then looked over on the coach at the three girls sleeping.

"They can all sleep in Stefan's bed." Damon said "I'll take Elena you take Caroline and my worst nightmare I mean, Bonnie." he said picking up Elena, in one hand and a flashlight in the other then heading up the stairs and putting Elena in Stefan's bed with Alaric behind him, setting Bonnie and Caroline down on the bed as well.

"What now?" Alaric said.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to bed. You can stay in the guest room down the hall." Damon said as Alaric nodded and headed out of the room.

Then he crouched down to the side Elena slept on and pushed some of her hair out of her face. " You know I never really thought bout it but you are the cutest little thing, a

Shy toddler or a stubborn teenager." he said, then realized Ric still stood in the doorway.

"If you tell anyone about what I just said I will pull a Katherine cut your hand off with the ring on it and then rip your heart out and shove it down you throat, kay?" he said.

Alaric gulped and nodded "I didn't see or here anything." Alaric said as he walked out of the room and chuckled.

Damon gave one more glance at Elena before he headed out of the room and into his bedroom got into his boxers and no shirt and got into his bed and started to fall asleep.

Then he felt something or someone give a light tug on his arm "What?" He said crankily.

"I had a bad dream and I'm really scared of thunderstorms." Elena's little high-pitched voice said.

"Yes." Damon said cracking one eye open "and what do you want me to do about that?" he said.

"Can I- can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked inserting her thumb in her mouth.

An annoyed look crossed Damon's face for a moment then he nodded and moved over and patted the spot next to him "C'mon." he said. Elena smiled and hopped up into bed with him, and moved a little closer to him but her body turned the opposite direction.

"Rain rain go away come again another day." Elena sang quietly to herself.

"Elena what are you doing?" Damon said. She stopped singing and turned her body to face his.

"Singing a song to make rain stop." she said. "Rain rain go away come again another day, you sing with me now." she said.

Rain rain go away come again another day." Damon murmured slash sang as Elena sang and they repeated that a few more times.

Then Elena yawned "Tell me a story." she said.

"I don't know any." he said yawning also.

"Make it up." Elena said still turned to him. "Um okay. So there was this idiot yet hot witch named.. hmm Connie and a blonde Barbie named hmm Carol and then a doppelishous doppelganger named Eileen and they all decided to play Sabrina the teenage witch and let Connie do spells on them turning them into four-year-olds. Leaving a sexy beast with no experience with children at all to take care of them!" Damon said then took a deep breath.

Elena giggled "That a good story." she said having no idea it was about her and her friends.

"Eileen seem nice." she said. "And me like Barbie's so Carol nice too, but I not know about that Connie, girl" she said making Damon chuckle.

"Yeah I don't know about that Connie girl either," He said.

"Thank you for tell me story." Elena said then leaned in and gave Damon a sloppy adorable four-year-old kiss.

Damon had always day dreamed about Elena being in his bed but he didn't imagine it would be anything like this.

Damon smiled and Elena giggled and blushed furiously. "You promise that you babysit me again?" she asked him putting her picky out.

Damon nodded and looked at Elena right in the eyes, taking her small pinky in his latger one.

"I promise." he said, then they let go of each other's pinky's then Elena snuggled close to Damon and he put his arms around her in protective sort of way that said, if anyone even tries to get near her I will cut you.

"Goodnight Damon." Elena said closing her eyes. Damon smiled and shut his eyes as well.

"Goodnight Elena, sweet dreams my love."

**Okay so that was the fourth chapter I hoped you liked it (: it was Delena yay! The next chapter will involve more of all three of the girls possibly driving Damon nuts, as they try and figure out how to turn the girls back into there normal selves. Please I beg you review(Please I really love reading them)! I'll update soon (: Also the next chapter will be much more humorous I pormise no, I pinky swear ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's chapter 5! Hope you all like it and last but not least not least at all! Please pretty please review I love your reviews! Enjoy this chapter.**

Damon woke up his arms wrapped around something, oh yeah Elena had slept with him, then he cracked one eye open. He realized the thing he had his arms around was a pillow. Then he smiled to himself a little and closed his eyes and started to fall back asleep, but then he heard giggles.

"Oh hell no." he said with a groan, not even opening his eyes, covering his face with a pillow, maybe if he pretends to be asleep they will go away. Then Caroline, Elena and Bonnie skipped happily in the room.

"He doesn't have a shirt on!" Caroline said with a giggle. Bonnie sighed "He hot." Bonnie said making Elena snicker. "When I grow up to be big girl I want my boyfriend to look just like him." Bonnie said stabbing her pudgy finger in Damon's direction.

By now Damon actually had fallen asleep.

"Okay one…" Bonnie said. "Two…." Caroline whispered "Three!" Bonnie said.

Then all three girl jumped up on Damon's bed jumping up and down.

"DAMY! Wake up!" Bonnie shouted "Damy wake up.. Its 9:30!" Caroline said ripping the pillow that was over his head away.

"Damy wake up." Elena said quietly. "C'mon Wittle Lena yell!" Bonnie said.

Damon groaned again "Go away." he said rolling over on his stomach putting another pillow over his head.. "No wake up!" Bonnie said about to hit him with a pillow, but then Damon caught it right before it hit him.

"Don't even think about it." he mumbled.

"But Damy." Caroline whined. "Please Damy." Elena said. "Let me handle dis." Bonnie said.

"Get up get up get up!" Bonnie yelled.

"No get off my bed and go away till about noon then I'll get up… maybe" Damon said sitting up in the bed.

"Damy you up!" Elena said throwing herself at him wrapping her tiny arms around his very muscular chiseled figure.

"Grwoup hug!" Bonnie yelled. "No no no-" Damon started to say but it was too late Bonnie and Caroline were already embracing him, a little too tightly for four year olds.

"Okay enough with the touching, your in my personal space." Damon said prying the girls off him.

"But we just love you so much Damy." A confused Caroline stated, gazing at him dreamily.

Damy, of course they came up with a nickname for him perfect just perfect.

"Yeah." Elena said nodding then her stomach growled. Damon looked at the girls, he knew what was coming next.

"I'm hungry." Bonnie said and Caroline and Elena nodded in agreement.

Damon got up out of bed not bothering to put a shirt on and walked out of his bedroom and headed down the stairs the three toddlers following close behind him.

He headed into the kitchen and opened up the cabinets, no cereal, he looked in the fridge no waffles or pancake mix, no eggs seriously Alaric! No bagels no bread. What the hell did Alaric even get at the store? "Beer, figures." he said seeing a keg of beer in the fridge.

"Okay no breakfast food so-" Damon started to say. "We should go out." Bonnie said.

Damon thought for a moment the grill served breakfast lunch and dinner.

"Yeah can we please!" Caroline said giving Damon puppy dog eyes. Elena smiled sheepishly "Please Damy." she said.

Damon sighed giving in. "Fine." he said.

What will people think if they see me with three four year olds? Damon thought.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Damy Bon Bon keeps poking me!" Caroline whined. "Am not!" Bonnie said. "Are to!" Caroline said sticking her tongue out at Bonnie. "She stuck her tongue out at me!" Bonnie said.

"Stop it just apologize!" he yelled as he pulled up to the grill.

"I sorry." Caroline said "I sowee too." Bonnie said.

"Why you have sunglasses on?" Elena asked "Yeah it raining and gray." Caroline said.

"I just do okay." Damon said getting out of the car and opening the door for the girls, he had to pick each of them up and take them out of the car.

Damon walked inside the grill and went over to a booth seat. Both Bonnie and Caroline tried to sit next to him but Elena beat them to it.

Bonnie and Caroline sat across from Damon while Elena sat next to him.

The grill was practically empty to Damon's luck, no one he knew. Then the waitress came up she stared at him for a moment then was snapped out of her daydream when Bonnie said "I'm hungry." for the one millionth time.

"I'm Jessica I'll be your waitress today." she said smiling a little too flirtatiously, Damon smiled back as she handed them there menus. As Elena ripped the sunglasses off Damon's face and put them on, making Caroline and Bonnie giggle.

Damon took deep breaths trying not to snap. The waitress walked away swaying her hips trying to get Damon's attention, but his eyes were on Elena "Give me the glasses." he said.

Elena was just about to take them off when Bonnie reached across the table and took them from Elena. "Hey. No give me the glasses." he said.

Bonnie giggled "I'm Damy and I sleep without a shirt!" she yelled getting looks from the other people in the grill.

"Glasses now." Damon said threw his teeth. "I Damy I so cool." Bonnie said nodding. Damon tried to keep his temper under control, he was just about to snap but then the waitress returned.

"What would you all like to drink." she said "Chocolate milk." Elena said her thumb in her mouth. Damon looked at the waitress "Bourbon neat." he said.

"Chocolate milk." Caroline said. Then came Bonnie oh Bonnie "I want bourbon neat." she said. Damon looked at Bonnie "Stop it, its not funny." he said.

"Or what?" Bonnie said. Damon raised an eyebrow. "Bonnie we are leaving if you don't stop." he said trying to not blow up.

"What if I don't wanna stop!" Bonnie said sticking her tongue out at Damon "That's it we're leaving." Damon said getting up, he smiled at the waitress and she smiled back.

Elena and Caroline obediently followed Damon but Bonnie sat still in her seat. Damon didn't even bother trying to get her out of it he just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Bonnie was kicking and screaming and crying the whole time when Damon was carrying her and the whole time in the car.

Inside the house Bonnie still wouldn't stop but finally after a whole day of whining and crying it tired her out and she fell asleep and so did Caroline but not Elena, she couldn't sleep when she felt guilty.

Damon was laying his bed trying to fall asleep when Elena came inside the room "Damy?" her soft little voice whispered.

"Yes Lena?" Damon said, as Elena climbed into Damon's bed next to him "I sorry." she said.

Damon looked confused "Why are you sorry?" he asked "I sorry for taking you glasses today." she said.

"Its okay Elena its not your fault I forgive you." Damon said.

"Can I sleep with you again tonight?" she asked. Damon smiled and nodded "Of course you can Elena." he said as they snuggled in together and fell asleep.

**Okay next chapter is more serious and that is when the will try and figure out how to turn the girls back into themselves(: Please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay next chapter! Hope you like it. Please, please review ( Seriously it would mean the world to me!) Also a big no huge thanks to Damonmylife thanks for the idea for the story, really thanks so much (:**

Damon paged threw the old worn out Grimore in the kitchen of the boarding house while the three toddlers munched on cereal beside him. Dripping milk and Lucky Charms all over the counter.

Caroline reached over to get more milk and ended up tipping the entire carton of milk and the box of cereal over. Spilling everything all over the counter dripping and oozing all over the place.

"Really Caroline?" he said getting up and getting a paper towel and whipping up all the milk and cereal. Then Damon realized if it had been Bonnie who had tipped everything over she probably would be dead by now.

"All over the counter. Of course." He muttered throwing away the paper towel. "I sorry Damy." Caroline said, blushing for some reason.

"Why people have children is beyond me" Damon said under his breath.

Then he moved over to the chair he was in and sat back down were he was and continued "Thank god! Here it is." Damon said and started to read the spell.

",Whoever is effected by the spell will grow one year older each day until they are as old as they were at the point the spell was cast. Regaining all their memories" Damon read to himself.

Then he looked over at the three toddlers well he took a good look at them they had grown. Wow, they looked about five or six now, but Elena could still pass for a four year old she was so tiny.

Caroline's hair was longer Elena still looked like Elena and Bonnie was a little taller. Damon smirked.

"Why woo looking at us like that?" Bonnie said "Oh go watch Barney or something." Damon said still extremely annoyed with Bonnie "Hey I am six years old." she said putting up exactly four fingers.

Yup that verified it they were six. He also noticed their clothes for the first time. Caroline wore a cute light blue jumper with a teddy bear on it, pink shirt underneath the jumper and little pink shoes with ruffle socks. Bonnie wore a purple skirt and Pink shirt that had a little sparkly butterfly on on it with a headband with a flower on it complementing her tight ringlet curls and carmel skin. Now Elena she was sucking on her thumb looking more adorable then ever she had a cute little floral dress on with cute little light up sneakers and a purple headband that went with her straight brown hair well.

Damon himself only wore boxers with no shirt revealing his perfect scupltures dream of a body on looking handsome and tired from theese little four year olds now six year olds. Damon shirtless state also made Caroline and Bonnie blush furiously.

He looked away from the girls and back at the Grimore "Is there anyway to speed this up?" he said to himself not really wanting to experience this for 18 days.

Then Alaric came in the room yawning and he went straight to the fridge anf grabbed two beers handing one to Damon and the other for himself. "What that?" Bonnie said referring to the beer.

"Special grown up juice." Damon said "No it not!" Bonnie said crossing her arms over her chest "Yeah grown-ups dont drink juice!" Caroline said blushing and wanting to get into the conversation becuse she wanted to talk to Damon.

"Ric I'm going to fucking snap." Damon said threw his teeth. "Okay I got this." Alaric said going over to the girls.

"We are special grown ups who drink speicial magical juice." Alaric said. "Well why?" Elena asked speaking for the first time in awhile. Alaric sighed. "Are you guys faries because my Grams talks to me bout faries." Bonnie said.

"She still thinks Grams is alive." Alaric said to Damon "Oh let her, I'll have the satisfaction of seeing her cry later." Damon said. "That wasnt actually supposed to come out it was just one of thoose you know...things." he said. Alaric raised a brow "Whatever floats your boat." he said taking a large swig of beer.

"No we're not faries." Damon said smiling fakely. "Then why!" Caroline said "BECUASE I SAID SO THATS WHY!" Damon screamed just a little too harshly scaring all of them even Alaric.

Then tears welled in Elena's big brown eyes and she began to sob, both Caroline and Bonnie immedietly grabbed her hands. Caroline peered over at Damon out of the corner of her eye, still wondering if he would wait for her.

Then Elena quickley let go of the two girls hands and shot up the stairs and there was a slam.

"Dammit." Damon said "Ric you babysit theese two while I take care of Elena." he said "Bye Damy." Alaric said mimicking the girls earning a major death glare from Damon. "Yeah bye Damy!" Caroline and Bonnie both shouted.

He walked around the second floor checking in every room. Damon finally got to his room and knocked on the door, it was locked. "Elena I'm sorry I yelled." Damon said, but Elena didnt respond all there had been, was muffled sobs to be heard.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this but.. If your happy and you know it clap you hands." Damon sang clapping his hands. "If your happy and you know it clap your hands." he sang then heard a giggle from Elena and couldn't help but smile to himself. "If your happy and you know it and you really wanna show it of your happy and you know it clap your hands." he sang earning a clap from Elena.

"Please unlock the door Little Lena." he said softly. Then the door cracked open. "Promise you wont yell?" she said opening the door only enough to stick her little pinky out. "I promise." Damon said wrapping his larger pinky around her small pinky. Then she opened the door fully and ran out and wrapped her arms aound Damon well just above his knees were she came up too. Then he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her hugging her and picking her up.

Then he walked her down the stairs and into the kitchen "Problem solved." Damon said "Now how can I make it up to you?" he asked Elena even sort of surprising himself.

Then Bonnie Caroline and Elena all exchanged lookes and in unison shouted "The park!" and Caroline clapped her hands together "As long as we can bring beer I'm in." Ric said.

Damon had a fearful look on his face before shivering "Okay.. the park." he said and Elena hugged him tighter "I cant- I mean can handle the park." he said. Alaric chuckled."This is gonna be fun." Alaric said.

**Okay so chapter 6 whoop whoop hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it at 1 am xD Also agian to Damonmylife thank you so effin much! Anyways please please I would appreciate more than anything if you reviewed! Okay next chapter is the park mawhaha it going to be fun oky I'll update soon(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for favoriting this story, putting it on you alert, and of course for your amazing and inspiring reviews. Please continue to review I cant get enough of your reviews and I read every single one and they all put a smile on my face. Okay so here is chapter seven hope you like it!**

Damon pulled up to the big park Elena, Bonnie and Caroline described it was big with huge slides and lots of swing sets- okay tons of huge slides and swing sets a couple sets of monkey bars and all the other climby stuff you'd find at a park This was honestly the biggest park Damon had ever seen in his life. It was like a normal park multiplied by one million. It was infested with kids everywhere all over everything which made Damon feel uncomfortable, and he shivered.

Alaric looked outside his window "This is such a gigantic park." he said in shock. "There is like five million swings." he said in astonishment.

"Dis gonna be so fun!" Bonnie said flinging the door open to the car and running out Caroline running behind her. "Go get them you idiot!" Damon hissed at Alaric as he quickly got out of the car and chased after the girls. Then Damon turned and around to see Elena still in the back of the car fumbling with her seatbelt.

Damon rolled his eyes and went around to the backseat and unbuckled her seat belt for her. "Tanks." she said and hopped out of the car and ran to the swing set and started to swing. Damon then looked over to see Ric sitting on a park bench and he went over to him.

"Where are Bonnie and Caroline?" he asked as Alaric pointed to a group of girls that Bonnie and Caroline were talking to. Then Bonnie turned around and pointed a finger in Damon direction. Then the other girls and Caroline giggled and they all blushed there cheeks turning a bright rose color.

"What do you think they're-" Damon started to say but before he knew it a group of little girls lead by Caroline and Bonnie headed his way.

"This is our Damy!" Caroline said gesturing to Damon all the little girls faces were bright red and they were giggling and one of them nudged Caroline and whisper something in her ear. "Just tell him." she whispered "Then the little girl looked up at Damon and said "I think that you really pretty." she said.

"Um-" Damon began to say then another girl chimed in "Yeah prettier than any boy in my whole school!" one little girl said. "I want you to be my boyfriend." another girl said. Damon was just silent.

Alaric let out a loud laugh and he couldn't stop he continued to laugh and laugh until he started to cry. "A little help here Alaric." Damon said. "No way. This is pay back for all those times you killed me." he said.

"Oh c'mon you came back to life!" Damon said as one little girl grabbed his hand and looked up at him "Will you push me on the swings?" she said Damon was just about to respond in a way that would have probably made the little girl cry, but her mom came over to her.

"Molly I was looking all over for you! And I'm sure this man has his own children to tend too." she said.

"Oh wes he does!" Bonnie said as her and Caroline wrapped their arms and around him. "Oh and is this your partner over here?" the woman asked pointing to Alaric. "No were not-" "Yeah we are. Hey Damon you might want to go check on Elena over there on the swings." he said smiling a vengeful smile.

"Sure." Damon said threw his teeth. Then Alaric smiled again and shouted "Thanks, honey!" and looked back at the woman who was smiling too friendly. When Alaric said that it made Damon stop dead in his tracks but then he continued to walk. Then he looked around for Elena.

There she was swinging all innocently sucking on her thumb, but there was something wrong a group of boys was surrounding her and she didn't look very happy. Damon immediately went over to her "Damy!" she shouted, as if he was her night and shinning armor. "Are these boys bothering you?" Damon said and Elena nodded "They are calling me names!" she said.

Then Damon turned to the boys and looked around making sure no one was watching and then he let his face vamp out and he hissed at them his eyes red and fangs showing. Then he quickly let his face go back to normal as the boys ran away screaming.

"That's what I thought." he said standing up to his normal level and crossing his arms over his chest.

Elena was giggling behind him and he turned around and let out a laugh to. "Will you push me?" she asked. Then he smiled and nodded and started to push Elena on the swing after a few minutes they stopped and went back over to Alaric, who was still talking to that women.

"Oh hey snuggle bunny I was just tell Cindy about your collection of Tom Cruise movies and How Bonnie Caroline and Elena would love to have a play date at our house tomorrow with her daughters Molly and Claire." he said.

"Sounds wonderful" Damon said grinding his teeth together "I put our number in her phone" he said.

Then Bonnie looked over and saw an ice cream stand "I want ice cream pweaseeeeeeeee!" she whined. "Duty calls I'll talk to you later Cindy c'mon cuddle monster." Alaric said waving goodbye to Cindy "You know what?" Damon said "What? Alaric replied as the were placing their order for ice cream "You have no idea how lucky you are to have that ugly tacky ring on your finger." he said.

"I want Chocolate!" Bonnie said "I want strawberry!" Caroline exclaimed "Can I have vanilla please" Elena said.

"Okay Sir and your total is-" the jolly looking ice cream man began to say "Free." Damon finished compelling the man. "Yeah free that's the word I was looking for."

Damon handed the ice cream cones to each of the girls and they went to his car. It was one of the stupidest ideas to have three six year olds in the car while eating ice cream when the car ride was over there was ice cream all over the girls the car seats and Damon.

"Do you know how expensive this shirt was? More than you life that's how much." Damon was saying to Caroline who got her strawberry ice cream all over Damon.

"I sorry I guess I was just so excited for our play date tomorrow!" She said happily.

"Aren't you excited to Damy?" Elena asked.

"Oh I couldn't be more thrilled." he said before downing another glass of bourbon.

**Okay again please review! It would seriously make my day and make me smile thanks. I'll update soon (:**


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

**Okay so here is chapter 8! Whoop whoop! The play date, Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favorited this story and anything else you have done thank you so much! It always makes my day. Okay hope you enjoy it please review I love reading them they mean so much to me thanks, enjoy(:**

Damon shook his head "I hate you Alaric I hate you so much, maybe even more than Katherine, that bitch." he said. Alaric stood in front of the mirror the guest room putting a bow tie on. "And what's with the colorful bow tie?" Damon asked.

"Damon, this woman thinks we're gay." he said and then used some hair gel to slick his own hair back. "So I guess I wear the pants in the relationship." Damon said with a smirk, as Alaric reached over and buttoned down four buttons on Damon's shirt it was just enough that it looked like he was gay. Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm acting the part." Alaric said with a smile.

Then Caroline, Bonnie and Elena ran in the room. Bonnie had something in her hands and she was running holding it up in the air and waving it all around. "I have your undies!" Bonnie yelled at Damon as Caroline and Elena giggled. Damon's eyes widened , in Bonnie's hands were Damon's black boxer briefs. "Give me those!" Damon said snatching the boxers from Bonnie's tiny hands.

"Boxer briefs nice I might need to know that for later" Alaric said with a wink. "Okay you are really going to milk this whole couple thing up aren't you?" he said "Yup." Alaric responding popping the 'p'. Then the door bell rang and Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie looked at each other than ran to the door with Alaric on their toes and Damon following far, far behind. Alaric practically threw the door open.

"Cindy!" Alaric said in his most high pitched voice and gave her a hug letting her two girls run past her into the house ramming into Damon. Who just made a face and moved aside. After Alaric had finishing hugging 'Cindy' he looked after the kids. "Aren't they just adorable!" Cindy exclaimed. "Oh the cutest." Damon said threw ckenched teeth. Damon headed into the living room leaving Alaric and his new 'girl friend' to get more aquainted.

He poured himself a glass of bourbon and one of Cindy's kids came running in and tugged on Damon shirt he rolled his eyes "What?" he snapped. "We were wondering if you would play hide and seek with us." Molly said puppy dog eyes as wide as possible blink her eyes.

"Yeah Damy, pweaseeee!" Bonnie gushed running into the room. "No." Damon simply stated. "But-" Bonnie started to say "No" he said agian. "What if-" Caroline started to inquire "N-O what does that spell." Damon said and they Bonni, Caroline, Molly and Claire thought about it for a few minutes. "Umm- OH oh that spells no!" Caroline exclaimed with triumph. "Wow good job Carebear!" Bonnie said.

Then Molly whispered something into Bonnie's ear pointing straight at Damon. Bonnie giggle before nodding her head. "Bonnie what did she just ask you?" Damon said. Bonnie giggled. "She asked me if you were da guy the was talkin bout westerday, if woo actually sleep wif' your shirt off." she said. No doubt Bonnie was bargging to all the girls at the park about 'her Damy'

Cindy and Alaric walked into the room and Cindy peered around taking a look at Bonnie and Caroline. "Wow, is it me or do they look older." she said tilting her head to the side.

"Pfft its just you, you're probably having a... a hot flash yeah your having a hot flash." Damon said nodding, in agreement with... well with himself. "Or your just loosing it. Either one your pick."

Cindy raised an eyebrow not amused. Both options Damon had said both had something to do with aging.

"He's really a keeper, very charming." she commented. "I know he is just the best!" Alaric said in his best high pitched voice clapping his hands together. "Wait isn't there a third girl Elena was it?" Cindy remarked.

All of the sudden Damon's normally cool and calm ble eyes were flooded with worry. "Babe" Alaric said. "I know... honey we have ro find her c'mon." Damon said and went into the hallway looking around for her. "Elena?" he shouted "Come out we're not playing hide and seek." he said.

"Wittle Wenaaaaaa!" Bonnie shouted going up the stairs "Hello!" Caroline shouted "Please come out Little Lena" she shouted. "Elena!" Molly and Claire both shouted. Damon was slightly frantic as he checked everywhere for Elena, under things in little places only Elena could fit.

Alaric and Cindy followed close behind Damon looking all the places he was looking. Damon ran up the stairs and into his room practically tearing the room aprart looking for Elena. "We have to find her." he said flipping the matress over on his bed just in case she might have been under there.

"Maybe she outside." Claire stated as Damon ran down the stairs as she said and outside looking around.

"Elena! Where the hell are you!" he screamed earning gasps from the girls. Including Cindy who looked at Damon "When we get home I'm washing your mouth out with soap!" she exclaimed. "In your dreams old woman." he said.

Cindy was in awe "How can you stand him?" she whispered. "I'm gifted, I have a sixth sense." Alaric whispered.

"Elena!" The girls, Damon and Alaric shouted. "Ric we need to find her who knows how far she could have gone by now?" Damon said.

**Ooooo cliffhanger (sorta) So basicallt chapter 8 wil be in two parts. Please Plweaseeeee(As Bonnie would say) please, review it means so much to me I beg you review the next part to this chapter will be up soon(: thanks and agian pretty pretty pretty with charries on top please review!**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**This is part 2 of chapter 8 please review I would really really love it if you did! drpepper1313 hi (: Thanks for reviewing xD Please and enjoy this chapter!**

"Elena!" Damon shouted. Alaric adjusted his bow tie as he shouted Elena's name.

Bonnie was crying and so was Caroline. Bonnie reached for Damon's hand and so did Caroline. As they took his hands Damon rolled his eyes.

"You, take such poor care of your children that you let one of them run off to who even knows where." Cindy said glaring at Damon.

Damon took deep breaths on no he wouldn't snap. No he tried not snap.

"And what kind of unfit father are you!" Cindy said. "I mean to just let your child-" she started to state. Damon stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her

"You know what! I don't need to here all your bullshit And all your stupid fucking lectures about parenting and after this week I really can't take it! I thought this entire week was torture but you, you make me want to stick needles in my eyes! Also I'm not even a parent I'm new at this so. Either shut the hell up or I will snap your neck." Damon said furiously.

Then Cindy out her hand out to slap Damon but he caught her hand. "Don't touch me." he said letting her hand go.

Everyone looked shocked, Bonnie Caroline, Molly, Claire, even Alaric looked shocked but like he wanted to laugh really badly.

Molly and Claire both looked at Damon then each other. Molly ran over to Damon and kicked him, down bellow in the place guys really don't want to be kicked. This time Alaric let out a loud chuckle as Damon hit the ground in pain.

"Omigod!" Damon groaned. ….

Molly and Claire high fived each other and walked over Damon stepping on him. Making him groan more. Cindy walked over him also picking up her kids and walking away from all four of them.

"Thoose little uhhh how strong can a 6 year old be?" Damon said groaning still on the ground, but he got up wobbling. He still moaned bit as he stood and Alaric still laughed at the fact that he was practically beat up by little kids.

Bonnie and Caroline rushed over to Damon hugging him "Damy are woo alwight? Bonnie said squeezing him tightly.

Caroline nodded "Please be okay." she said giving him a kiss on the knee which was where she came up to on him.

"I'll be fine." He said. "No matter what you are or who you are if you are a guy that always hurts." he mumbled.

"Now that those brats and that old bag are gone, back to Elena." Damon said looking at Alaric.

"Wait I have an idea were she could be." Damon said.

Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric and Damon walked down Elena's street. Damon rn up the steps to the front porch and he saw the door was wide open.

He walked in and looked around with Bonnie, Alaric and Caroline behind him. They all heard something coming from upstairs and Damon ran up the stairs and burst into Elena's room.

No Elena but the teddy bear was off the bed. Damon practically tore the room apart looking for Elena. Then he stormed out of the room and looked around and he heard something little sniffles.

Then he walked down the hall the others on his heels. Damon opened the door to Elena's parents room and there she was curled up in a ball crying on there bed her teddy bear clutched closely to her body,

"Mommy and Dad-d-dy not h-here." she whimpered through sobs. "Where a-are they?" she mumbled.

Damon rushed over to her and picked her up cradling her in his arms. She laid her head on him soaking his shirt with tears.

"Shh shh it will be alright Lena shh." he whispered and stroked Elena's brown hair.

They all walked home not making much noise other than Elena's cries in Damon's strong arms. He felt bad and Bonnie and Caroline frowned looking at Elena. Caroline eventually got tired of walking and took up a spot in Alaric's arms and Bonnie got on his back.

All of them entered the boarding house, Caroline and Bonnie going tiredly to the guest room followed by Alaric or well on Alaric.

Damon carrying Elena went into his room and set her down on the bed. He laid down across from her until she snuggled into him along with her teddy bear.

"You'll be okay Elena we are just babysitting you your parents will be back." Damon said to her as she stopped crying.

"Thank you for taking care of me Damy." she said to him snuggling closer to him. "I love you." she whispered to him closer her eyes.

Damon sighed "I love you too Lena, I love you too." Damon said. "More than Caroline and Bonnie or da same?" she asked. He leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Shh Elena of course I love you the most." he said.

"But you can't tell anyone, promise?" he said. "Oh I promise." Elena answered with a small smile.

**Please review. I'm sorry it took me soooo long to update I've been very busy with school and I will update sooner next time! Please PLEASE REVIEW(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay here's chapter 9 whoop whoop! Hope you like it. Psst Psst cough cough review, (:**

Elena sat on a car in the Salvatore's living room, she was sucking on an orange popsicle and dripping juice all over herself. Bonnie was on the coach with a blue popsicle. And Caroline, oh poor poor Caroline apparently when she was eight she decided she wanted to be a hair stylist and gave herself a haircut. Her little blonde ringlets were hacked up and uneven. Caroline hadn't even wanted a popsicle she had a tear streamed face and was whaling about how awful her hair looked.

Damon was laying on the couch face down with a pillow over his head, Caroline had been crying for what seemed like hours. He was just trying to muffle the sound of her loud sobs.

The girls were all starting to get there memories back. They were all eight now. In school, or were remembering that they were going to school.

"Did you know 2 times 5 is tennnnn" Bonnie said stretching out the 'n' on the word ten. She was had been at this for hours basically a know it all eight year old. "George Washington was our fwist president." she said

Bonnie still had a lisp it was getting better. It was still there though.

Damon was started hitting his head on the couch the pillow still over it. Alaric sat on the chair with Caroline crying onto his shirt about her hair. Elena yawned "I'm gonna go up to Damy's room." she said. Bonnie closed her mouth and jumped off the coach and followed her out "Me too." she said.

Caroline pulled her head off Alaric's shirt and looked at the two other girls and sniffled and nodded.

Then Damon quickly pulled his head out from under the pillow "Just don't touch my stuff!" he shouted.

The three girls giggled and ran up the stairs. "What are they up to?" Alaric said looking after the girls.

"I don't know and I don't care I am just glad they're gone." Damon said. Then he got up. "But I'm going to get them the hell out of my room and moving them intos Stefan's before they ruin it." he said.

Damon got up off the couch and looked at Alaric for a minute then, just kept going. He walked up the stairs and heard giggles, then he moved towards his room.

"What about babies the teahcers haven't taught us how they happen." Bonnie said. "Yeah how'd we get here?" Caroline said.

"Nooooo like in the Grinch when the babies fall from the sky in little baskets! Everybody gets one." Elena said smiling proudly at her conclusion.

Damon laughed a little. "I'm glad, that doesn't happen." he said under his breath. Really out of all things this is what they were discussing wow. "Or, maybe pixie dust!" Caroline exclaimed.

"You know what day say, a little faith trust and pixie dust!" Bonnie said. Then jumped on Damon's bed.

"Maybe Damy knows how babies come." Caroline said, jumping on Damon's bed too. "Yeah but you shouldn't jump on da bed mommy says your not aloud to-" Elena was saying when Damon walked in.

"Off." Damon said pointing at the ground like Caroline and Bonnie were dogs. They both got off the bed and ran out of Damon's room before he could start swearing.

Elena just stood there her chocolate eyes staring at him oh-so innocently. "And you, sit." Damon said as Elena sat next to him on the bed.

"Talk to me Elena, why would you run away without telling us?" he said leaning down slightly so they were eye to eye.

"I missed my room and my teddy and my brother, and my mommy and Daddy." she said.

"Is there something else?" Damon asked her. Elena looked at him then moved onto his lap. "Okay…" he mumbled.

"Well those girls Molly and Claire.." she said and leaned on Damon. "Yeah." he said. "Well I don't like them they were… they were, Bimtches." she said pronouncing the word wrong. Probably from her lack of hereing it.\

"Oh yes total bimtches." Damon said and picked her up and layed down on the bed as she giggled. He held her on top of him for a minute as she kept giggling then moved her next to him.

"Don't tell no one I said that word." Elena said with another giggle. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." he said.

"I'm tired." Elena said and rolled over next to him "Okay, take a nap, I'll be back later." he said getting up off the bed. "Sweet Dreams Little Lena." he said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Damy?" Elena said and rolled over to look at him and smiled "Yeah?" he said.

"I wuvvv you!" she said and rolled back over. Damon smirked and walked out of the room he stopped half way down the hall.

"Great I'm in love with an eight year old." he said rolling his eyes.

After Elena woke up from her nap, some how Bonnie suggested ice cream and Alaric took them out and Damon stayed home but he probably wouldn't be alone for long, they'd be home soon.

Then there was a knock t the door and he went down the stairs to get it.

"Please don't be Stefan, please don't be Stefan please don't be…" Damon said as he opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon said seeing who was at the door.

**Okay, hope you guys enjoyed I'm sorry I have been taking so long to update, things have been hectic lately. Anyways Please pretty please review! Please(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11! Yay! EFFIN REVIEW. Thanks (:**

"I'm just here to visit my second favorite sexy Salvatore." Katherine's voice slurred and she smiled at Damon in a seductive way.

"She also brought me along, the first favorite." Stefan said stepping out and walking inside. He walked to the couch and flicked on the plasma screen.

Damon groaned, "Both of you really? And I thought my week couldn't get any better." he said hitting his head against the wall. "What the hell do you two want anyways?"

"Some action because Stefan sucks in bed." Katherine purred in Damon's ear. "It's true." Damon said, "I've heard before that he does." he said.

Stefan blew out a heavy breath and faced the two vampires, "Can I have some blood?"

"You know where it is Steffy, go get some." He snapped, rolling his eyes. Stefan walked away and Damon thought he heard Stefan mutter,"Geez, someone is PMS-ing."

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to Katherine "Damon, I'm not kidding, he's bad like really bad." she said and inched closer to Damon her fingers trailing up his black button down to reach the first button.

Then she unbuttoned it. One button

Two buttons.

Three buttons.

Four buttons.

Five buttons.

Until he was completely shirtless. Then she started to kiss him so hard it probably looked like it hurt and would leave a bruise if her were a human. He immediately kissed her back and their tongues danced in each other's mouth.

Truth was, he hadn't had action in a week he would go for anyone right now, even Katherine. He roughly ripped her shirt offseem. With her shirt gone, she revealed a lacey black bra. She smirked as he moved kisses down her neck. He had fallen for her trap yet again.

She let her hands feel his gorgeous chest and wrapped her legs around him as he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

Before anything happened, the huge, wooden door swung open to reveal a tall shadow, along with three short ones closely behind. Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena must be back from getting ice cream.

Damon had a guilty look on his face and he cleared his throat as Stefan walked in from the basement. He crushed the blood bag he held in his hands when he saw Damon and Katherine.

Forgetting about an angry Stefan, Katherine clung to Damon, "What are those?" she said pointing to the three little girls like they were monsters. Damon pushed Katherine off with force, her bare body landing on the carpet clad floor. "What do they look like Katherine?" Damon quizzed sarcastically as he walked to get a drink.

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline all giggled at the bare Katherine on the floor and Damon's chiseled body.

"Little slimy monsters." Katherine said with a shiver. Though Katherine had a child herself, children had always made her sick. They made messes, wiped snot on the walls, and always complained. Even the thought made her shiver again.

Bonnie's little brown eyes narrowed into slits as she galred at Katherine and stepped forward crossing her arms over her tiny chest. "Why do you talk about me and my friends like that? And you mess with Damy..." she said and paused almost for dramatic effect "Bimitch, you mess with me!" she said her chocolate ice cream in her hand dripping all over her.

Katherine let out a hard laugh "Oh please." she said with a roll of her eyes. Then Bonnie jumped on her with her entire body around Katherine's head. Ice cream made its way all over Katherine's face and what clothes she had on.

"Get this brat off me!" Katherine screamed. "You messed with da wooonggg girl!" Bonnie screeched, kicking Katherine.

Stefan, Alaric, Damon, Elena, and Caroline were all laughing hysterically. "Stefan, Help me!" Katherine shouted. Stefan immediately stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

He quickly went over and removed a bright red faced Bonnie from Katherine's face. Katherine quickly vamped out her face, but Stefan held her back. Damon, on the opposite side of the room, held Bonnie, who was squirming in his strong arms. He was still laughing and his shirt was still off and lying on the floor.

Katherine was growling and ice cream covered. "This is why I hate children!" she furiously screamed at no one in particular. "Come down Kat come down." Stefan cooed like she was a enraged dog or something. "Shut the hell up!" Katherine yelled. "I'm going to rip that brat to shreds if I ever get my hands on her!" she hissed.

"Oh yeah bimitch come at me! I will mess you up!" Bonnie yelled, as Damon laughed more. "Go get her Bonnie!" he said. Elena looked up at Katherine and Katherine looked down at Elena realizing who she looked like.

Katherine knelt down to Elena's level and looked at her "Damon why does she look just like me at this age?" Katherine asked, eyes never leaving Elena's.

"Uhh... because..."he said trailing off, trying to find the right words."Err, well she's isn't you she's like a fun sized version of your doppelganger..." he said looking away then looking at Stefan who looked broody and confused, ehh not much different than usual.

"Elena?" Stefan said "As in Elena, Elena?" he said again to Damon. Elena got frightened by how many times Stefan had said 'Elena' and hid behind Damon's leg.

Even though Stefan was a big badass ripper now, well not so badass he was still afraid of his own shadow, he still liked kids and would give almost anything to be human and have a family. Much different than Damon. Sometimes he doesn't see how he could be related to him, there must have been a mix up.

"Yeah, my name is Elena. What's it to you?" Elena said in a tough sounding voice stepping out from behind Damon no longer scared, for some reason. Caroline's legs got tired, so she sat on the floor a goofy grin plastered on her face, she was enjoying the show.

"Wait and Bonnie and... Caroline?" Stefan said in a confused voice. "Damon, what the hell is going on?" Katherine growled still slightly in a rage. "One of Bonnie's little witchy voodoo spells went wrong." Damon said scoffing.

"And now they're you know kids?" Stefan said. "Oh good score one for St. Stefan he puts the pieces together! Yay he gets a gold star!" Damon said clapping his hands together sarcasim dripping from his voice.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Shut up." he mummbled. Elena looked at Stefan "Camel." she said. "What?" Damon snapped. "He looks like a camel." Elena commented. "Who, Stefan?" Damon said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you know he kinda does." Alaric commented examining Stefan's face. "Yeah lil bit." Damon said. "I do not!" Stefan exclaimed. Bonnie and Caroline giggled at Elena's comment.

"One of the ones were all the fat from its humps goes to his face." Damon said. "Stop making fun of my face!" Stefan growled lunging at Damon.

Damon pushed him off quickly. "But, Steffy there is just so much to make fun of!" Damon exclaimed smiling fakely at Stefan.

Alaric pulled out a vervain grenade "Stop right there." He said calmly. "Why are you two even here?" Damon snapped at Katherine and Stefan.

"Well, Stefan lost his little daylight ring so we were hoping witchy could get him a new one." Katherine said. "Well you're going to have to wait because obviously, she can't do that in the state she's in." Damon said.

"Fine." Katherine said pouring herself a drink. "Then we will." she said plopping down on the couch.

"What a week I'm having." Damon mumbled.

**Okay chapter 11 I am so extremely sorry about the huge delay on this chapter, alot of family stuff has been going on. Next time I almost swear that I will update much sooner. Please, please review! I would appreciate it thanks ;) Hope you all had a happy holiday xD Sorry if Katherine & Stefan were a little OOC :/**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry it had been a ridiculously ridiculous amount of time since I have updated, but family & school got in the way and I have been so unbelievbly busy that I didn't have enough time and I'm just being a loser. Agian I'm so sorry. Yell at me all you want!**

**Here it is (finally) Chapter 12. Please review and give feedback (:**

Damon was lying in bed shirtless as usual, but he had nine year old girls sleeping all around him. Bonnie was on the out outside not making any contact with Damon what so ever. Caroline had her head on his shoulder and one of her hands on his chest and Elena she had her head on the upper part if his chest near his neck and she was holding onto his arm like it was her favorite stuffed animal.

"Aw, what a lovely family you are." Katherine slurred, waking Damon and all three little girls up. Damon started to sit up, Elena tryed to pull him back down "Nooo Damy. Stay." she said.

"Oh shut up and sto-" Katherine began to say but Damon used his hand to cover her mouth. "Please tell me thre is a reason you woke me up?" he asked.

"I got bored." Katherine said and pouted. Damon rolled his eyes "And since when did your boredom become my problem?" Damon asked. Then Bonnie and Caroline both sat up and Bonnie whispered something in Caroline's ear.

Bonnie cleared her throat and Damon looked at her. "What?" he said through clenched teeth. "Can we go somewhere today?" she asked. "No." he said but then Elena immedietly sat up and smiled one of her from teeth missing. "Yeah can we pleasssse. she begged widening her already doe-like eyes.

_No, no Damon don't fall for thoose eyes, thoose eyes. Wait she might start crying if I say no. They all might start_ _crying. _He thought and gulped. "Okay were do you guys want to go?" he was afriad to even ask.

"He we are girlssss no guysss. Duh. Damy" Bonnie said and rolled her eyes. "I really dont care what you are." Damon said. Bonnie rasied an eyebrow at him. "Fine were do you _girls_ want to go?"

"The fair!" Caroline said. Damon looked at Katherine. "Is there even a-" Katherine sighed and nodded. "Yes there is actually a fair going on."

Elena nodded "Yeah pleassse it will be so fun!" Elena exclaimed. "For you." Damon muttered. Elena was looking up at him with wide eyes agian. "Okay Fine, WE can go to the fair." he said and got up out of bed and went into the bathroom Katherine following him.

"You cant be serious Damon." she said.

"I didn't want them to cry its irritating when they cry and it ruins my shirts." He said, but some of that was a lie whenever Elena cried it was the sadest sound in the world and it pained him to see her cry.

A few minuteslater Elena ran in the bathroom with a blue both in her hands. "Damy what are theese. I cant read it I think it says coooo dammmms." she said and Damon looked at her. "Where did you get theese?" he asked. "Under your pillow." she said innocently.

"These are speical grown up toys, that you get to play with- when your older." he said and set the box down. "Oh." Elena said dissapointed. Caroline ran in the room next "Me and Bonnie made you an outfirt for you to wear Damy!" Caroline said grabbing his arm and pulling him along into his bedroom agian.

On the bed there was a purple shirt, cordaroy pants he was pretty sure were Stefans he didn't own pants that weren'r either black or dark denim a brown leather jacket agian he was pretty sure was Stefans, a pair of white tighty whitey under. He was POSITIVE that thoose were Stefans and a cowboy hat and cowoy boots, thoose were surpirsingly... not Stefans.

"Ta da!" Caroline , Bonnie and Elena said. "Oh how - creative." Damon said. Katherine just laughed. "You know I think I'm going to save this for next time for something more special." he said. "Really so your going to wear it for somfin even more special than this?" Caroline said.

"Oh yeah definetly." Damon said.

_**Later...**_

Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine? Were about to leave when Katherine stopped. "You know, Stefan is going to enjoy this more than me." she said. "He should go." she said.

"Katherine, wake up sweetheart he doesn't have his day light ring. He cant." Damon said. "He can take my necklace and wear it." she said. "Stefan here boy!" Katherine said and clapped her hands. Stefan came. "Yes Katherine?" he said. "Your going with the monsters to the fair, here." she said and handed him her necklace.

"Okay..." Stefan said and put the necklace on, hiding it under his shirt collar. "Yay! Da BIMITCH. Isn't coming!" Bonnie said and stuck her toungue out at Katherine. Damon chuckled and Stefan tried not to laugh.

Elena tugged on Damon black leather jacket. "Can we go now?" Elena asked. Damon just nodded and grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Bonnie, Caroline Elena and Stefan following close behind.

As they walked to the car Elena tugged, once agian on Damon's jacket. "Is da camel comming?" she whispered. "Sadly yes. The camel is comming."

"Damy, you are much more prettier than him. " Elena said blushing. Why does she have to be nine years old right now? Why cant she be eighteen and say that?

When they got to the fair, there was so much to do and so many people and kids. Damon already knew this was gonig to be a diaster. Stefan looked at Damon "I cant believe you've been taking care of kids for the past few days. You hate kids." Stefan said. "Yeah, and its been torture." Damon said, but that was another lie. He actually sort of enjoyed taking care of Elena. Probably becuase it was well, it was Elena. He'd do anything for her eighteen or a toddler, it didnt matter.

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had all undone there seatbelts, so Damon opened the door and they all immedietly sprinted out. Damon and Stefan quickly ran after them at vampire speed.

"Whoa you guys are so fast!" Caroline said. "Yeah well we're awesome." Damon said. "Well not including Stefan."

"Who's Stefan?" Elena said. Then Damon smirked. "The camel, Stefan is his real name."

"Oh well I dont like that name. So I'll just call him camel." Elena said Damon glaned at Stefan for a minute. "Don't worry he prefers to be called camel anyways." Damon said.

"COTTON CANDY." Bonnie screamed and ran towards it the other girls running with her . "Three cotton candies." Damon said. "Sure sir. that will be-"

"Free right?" Damon said compelling the man. "Yes it will be free."

"Lets go on the big ride!" Bonnie said as she ate her cotton candy. "Yeah" Caroline said "I wanna go on the big ride."

Damon groaned. "Okay lets go." he said but Elena poked him. "Yes."

"Damy. I'm scared I dont wanna go on the big ride." she said tears falling from her eyes Damon quickly reached down and wiped them away. "You dont have to." he said.

"Will you stay here with me?" she asked. He nodded. "Of course I will." he said.

"Stef. Go take them on the ride while I stay here with Elena. M'kay?" he said.

Stefan nodded. "Dick." he said under his breath and then Bonnie Caroline and Stefan head towards the ride.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Open your mouth and close your eyes Damy." Elena said and giggled. It was just the two of them sitting on a bench. Bonnie and Caroline wanted to ride the big roller coaster but Elena was to scared so Damon stayed with her.

"Okay." he said and relutantly closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Elena stuck a piece of cotton candy in his mouth ans smiled. "Now open!" she said He opened his eyes. "Thank you Elena!" he said "Your Welcome Damy."

"Hey Damyyy. Can I ask you something." Elena said looking down. "Why not." he said.

"Well will you are you... Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked her cheeks immedietly flushing pink. Then she wrapped her arms around him. "I wuv you Damy." She said.

Damon ws about to say that he lover her too but was cut off by Bonnie.

"DAMY!" Bonnie screamed as loud as she could getting many stares. Bonnie was running towards him now. "What now? What the fuck could possibly want now?" he yelled harshly.

Bonnie's eyes widened "No,no,no-" It was to late Bonnie was already whaling at the top of her lungs practically screaming everyone was staring now. A mother passed and shook her head at Damon. "She- she just shes bi-polar off her meds today." he said. " You know kids today and there mental disorders..." he said akwardly.

Then he knelt down to meet Bonnie eyes to eye. "If don't stop crying then we are leaving." she contniued to cry. "Damon apologize." Stefan said.

"What no, I barley did anything." Damon said and crossed his arms over his chest then looked at crying Bonnie. "Okay fineee." he said.

"Bonnie?" He said as her whales turned to loud sniffles. Then she looked at him. "I- I'm s-sorry." he said akwardly. He couldn't believe this. He, Damon Badass Salvatore, was apologizing... to a nine year old. "I shouldn't hve yelled at you. Want to go play some games?" he said.

All pf the sudden she immedietly stopped crying and smiled "Otay!" she said and ran ahead of them to the game she wanted. After they played Bonnie played her game for awhile she won only a small stuffed animal octopus but she hugged it close to her body. Then Elena looked up Damon.

"Damy, can you win me a Giant Froggy?" She asked and smiled agian one of her front teeth missing. The game was, basketball all you had to do was get the ball through the hoop 3 times in a row to get a giant stuffed animal. "Pfft no Damon sucks at Basketball." Stefan said.

"Oh don't be grumpy its not an attractive look on you since you dont have any attractive looks and your just mad becuase she didn't ask you to win her anything." Damon said and just for moment stuck his toungue out his brother.

Then Damon crossed his fingers and picked one of the basketballs up. Then remembered he ws a vampire! He could do this backwards without using his hands. He easily threw the first one in and the second and the third.

"Looks like you get a big stuffed animal." The guy who ran the game said to Damon. "Can I have one of those big frogs?" he said and the man handed him one which he gave to Elena. It was almost bigger than she was. "Thank you Damy!" she exclaimed. "I wuvv you so much!" she said and hugged him. He leaned down and hugged her too.

"I love you too Elena. I love you too." He whispered.

**That was chapter 12! I hope you liked it I tried to make it long xD Sorry the whole fair/Carnival thing was super random! Also sorry bout the slight Stefan bashing.**

**Anyways sorry agian for taking centuries to update. I will also be updating my Other Story Love at Second Sight very soon too (: **

**PLEASE review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go chapter 13 my lucky number HAHA. Moving on hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated.**

Damon felt a smile creep onto his lips as ten year old Elena lay on his bed poorly painting her nails a sparkly pink color, she looked as if she was struggling painting her right hand since she was right handed.

Elena peeked over and looked at Damon a rosey blush forming on her cheeks. "Damy can I have your help?" she said. Even at ten Elena was still very tiny shorter and smaller than both Bonnie and Caroline. Damon could say no after all it was his Elena who was asking. He nodded and Elena smled missing one of her bottom teeth.

He moved from his spot on the bed to were he could be in front of her. She eagarly handed him the bottle when he realized in his 160 some years on this earth he'd never painted nails before, but here he sat carefully painting ten year old Elena Gilbert's nails. The house was quiet for once Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, and even Stefan were at the grocery store then they promised Bonnie and Caroline they would get them barbies or whatever ten year old girls liked...

Katherine was God knows where.

He painted each of her nails with care not wanting to mess up. He glanced up at Elena she was smiling wide at him. After he finished painting her nails Elena's stomach growled. "Hungry?" he asked.

She nodded and then thought for a minute. "Can I have a milkshake?" she asked Damon. How could he say no to those eyes? he asked himself. Damon nodded "Yeah let's go." Elena jumped off of the high bed and looked at Damon. "May I also have a piggy back ride?" she asked staring innocently up at him. He sighed. "Of course you can Lena." he said and bent down and she jumped on his back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and they walked down the stairs. Elena leaned her head on his shoulder fluttering her long eyelashes. As they entered the kitchen Elena jumped off of Damon's back and she opened the freezer getting out the strawberry and chocolate ice cream as Damon got out the milk.

"You want strawberry and chocolate?" Damon asked as he got the blender out and plugged it in. "I've never tried it before." she said.

Elena's head was barely above the kitchen counter so Damon pulled a chair over and she stood on top of it coming up to his forearm now. He scooped the ice cream into the blender and they were already melting together making an ugly brownish pink color. "Anything else you want in there?" he asked.

Elena thought for a moment. "Blueberries!" she exclaimed. "Oh bluberries okay you sure Elena?" He said.

"Yeah and more ice cream!" she said making him chuckle as he put some blueberries and a few more scoops of ice cream in and poured the milk in. The door suddenly opened and Ric, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie all came in Stefan set all the groceries down and quickly disapeared upstairs.

Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline all entered the kitchen. The two girls sat down and Ric stared at Damon and Elena.

"What are you two up too?" He asked. "She wanted a milkshake Ric." Damon said pointing at Elena. "Are you sure milkshakes and a messy ten year old are a good idea."

"Look Ric I've got this all under-" Damon was cut off by Elena who exclaimed "Milkshakes!" as she turned on the practically over flowing and open blender on. Soon enough both Elena and Damon were soaked with the brownish pink ice cream and chunks of blueberry.

Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric all got slightly spashed with ice cream. The two young girls and Alric exploded into laughter as Stefan burst into the room and immdietley erupted into laughter as well when he spotted Damon covered in ice cream and blueberry chunks. Ric had doubled over and was clutching his stomach, Bonnie and Caroline were almost falling out of their chairs from laughter and even Elena giggled, but Damon was not laughing.

He took a deep breathes and tried to control his temper. They all stopped laughing when they realized how pissed Damon obviously was.

He wiped the ice cream from his eyes and looked down at Elena who looked scared in fact they all looked scared. Damon took a good look around the room the place was coated in icecream and blueberries. They all waited for him to explode or react in some way that most likely wasnt going to be pretty, that was until he cracked a smile.

"Damy you look silly." Elena said and giggled.

He was no longer pissed off. In fact he was laughing hard doubled over a Alaric had been Elena exploded into fits of giggles as well. Alaric and Stefan both realized that niether them had actually heard Damon laugh for real they'd heard him scoff and laugh mockingly but not genuinely laugh. Alaric joined in the luaghter too so did Bonnie and Caroline. Stefan sort of just stood there leaning up agianst the wall shaking his head and slightly smiling.

After everyone had taken deep breathes and recovered from laughter the three little girls walking upstairs with Stefan to wash off.

Ric looked at Damon "I'd never thought I'd see Damon badass vampire Salvatore covered in some brownish pink looking ice cream becuase he wanted to make a little girl a milk shake." Ric said.

"Its Elena, not just any little girl. Shut up." Damon said to him.

"Yeah well you still look 'silly Damy' " Alaric said. "I swear to God if you use that agianst me..." Damon said trailing off.

"Oh I will." He said with an villianous smirk playing on his lips

. "Whatever I'm going to take a shower." Damon said rolling his eyes and walking up to his room and into the bathroom only to find Elena sitting on the side of his tub brushing her ice cream coated brown hair. She sniffled a little and swung her leg back and forth.

"Damy the ice cream won't come out." she said in a sad tone. Damon sighed after he wiped off his face and washed his hands he sat next to Elena and cleaned her hair and brushed it riding it of all ice cream. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" Damon said as she turned to him. "The ice cream I didn't know- are you mad at me?" she asked her doe eyes peering up at him. "Of course not Elena" he said stroking her hair a little as she turned toward him. "I could never be mad at you."

She smiled her little toothless grin and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you my boyfriend now?" she asked.

"Yes, I am totally your boyfriend Elena." Damon said, 'Oh God' he thought. 'Even when she is ten she still has me wrappe around that little finger of hers doesn't she?'

**Okay I hope you guys liked that chapter I feel like the biggest loser ever for not updated inlike 3 million years and I have just been so overwhelmed and my compuer is being stupid. The rest I dont have an excuse for but this time I promise you I will update as soon as I can like soon as in early next week I even wrote it on my calender. **

**I feel like that chapter was kinda boring but the next one will be more interexting I promise (Just incase that bored you) and in the last chapter Iknow some of you commented that Bonnie cried alot for a nine year old but I guess she is just whiny I dunno (: PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR FEEDBACK ALWAYS HELPS ME to WRITE! Feel free to yell at me for not updating in so long :3 Please Review thanks xD **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapte**r** 14 YAY! So the girls are 11 and when they were that age it was 2004 2005ish you have too remember that in this chapter becuase that's what year they think it still is (:**

**Enjoy! Oh&Please review xD**

Damon was sleeping soundly in his room, dreaming of Elena- when she was eighteen of course. Then their was a noise, it was music and it was loud. Damon immedietly sat up. There was Caroline's voice.

_"Baby, Can't you see I'm calling."_

Then Bonnie joined in too.

_"A guy like you should wear a warning."_

And finally Elena chimmed in to.

_"It's dangerous I'm fallin' "_

Damon smiled a little and got up out of bed walked out of his room, and downstairs, they were 11 today then he realized they were almost teenagers they would starting getting moody and hormonal in only a few days.

He walked into the living room to see al three of the girls holding hair brushes to their mouthes at they sang the lyrics to Toxic by Britney Spears. Wait Britney Spears? Then he realized when they were eleven she had been big, They must have been listening to some 90'or or eary 20's radio station.

"Damy!" The all squeled and waved.

They all exchanged looks and Caroline nodded.

"Damyyy?" Bonnie said in a high pitched tone. "Bonnniee." He replied in the same tone.

"Well we were just wondering..." Caroline continued then Elena turned to Damon her doe like eyes as wide as possible and pleading.

"If you would take us to the mall today?" She said in her mot adorable voice.

"ALARIC!" Damon shouted. It took a minute but then Alaric stumbled in looking tired as hell his hair a complete touseled mess. "Wha-" Alaric stopped and cleared his throat. "What?"

"They want to go to the mall..."Damon said looking at Alaric and crossing his arms. "So take them." he said groggily.

"There's not way in hell I'm going alone." Damon said.

"What wait Damon no-"

* * *

><p>Alaric sat next to Damon in the passenger seat of his blue camaro arms crossed with a pouty look playing on his features. "Oh Ric dont be such a buzz kill." Damon said sarcastically and lightly punched his shoulder as they pulled into the mall parking lot. Just as he parked the girls bolted out of the car and so did Damon and Alaric after them.<p>

All three girls pushed the mall doors open and looked around and by the looks on their faces you would have thought they had just entered the gates to heaven or something.

They ran to the first store they say it was something filled with girly clothes and lots of sparkly acessories and jewlery. Elena Caroline and Bonnie were tearing the clothes off the racks at record speed but Elena ran to Damon and took him by the hand and pulled him with her as they headed into the dressing rooms and smiled brightly.

Alaric and Damon sat down exchanged glances and sighed.

The girls all bursted out of the dressing rooms in unison all of them striking a pose. The three unbelieveable happy little girls wore sparkly skirts and dresses and did little spins Damon couldnt help chuckle and clap his hands making the girls feel like the were all movie stars walking the red carpet.

After about 15 more different outfits Damon and Alaric clapping and chuckling during each one the girlswere done with that store. They went to the cashier and paid a startlingly large sum of money for all the clothes the girls wanted.

Next the ran they insisted they get their makeup done at the cosmetics counter.

When they were done they all had insane amounts of makeup on their faces in crazy bright colors but they for some reason absolutley loved it which maybe Damon happy, even though he would never admit it in a million years.

After that Damon washoping they'd be tired out by of course they werent they bolted into the toy store Caroline went to the stuffed animal section yes she was eleven and she still loved o cuddle up with stuffed animals.

Damon and Alaric carried there multiple multiple bags. Bonnie and Elena stood infront of one of those like 6 foot tall containers of different patterned and colored balls.

"The pink one is all the way down there Lena." Bonnie said frusterated. She tryed to reach int and get it but couldnt and pulled her hand out with just a little too much force...

Of couse the entire container of balls tipped over and almost fell on top of Elena if it weren't for Damon who swooped in just in time to grab her and pull her out of the way.

the balls bounced everywhere and flooded that section of the store by now everyone was staring and Caroline ran in holding a little brown teddy bear but she wanted to seem mature so before anyone could notice threw it too the floor.

The manager of the store stormed up to Damon fuming. "We're gonna have to ask you to leave." The old woman said as Bonnie shouted. "Found the pink one!" and Damon cringed.

They walked out of the store Bonnie looked up at Damon with sad eyes. "Sorry." She blurted out.

"Whatever you know wha they say no use cryingover some spilled balls." He said and Alaric chuckled the girls giggled a little too. They headed to the foo court were the girls got pizza and milkshakes. Makeup still covered there faces.

Turns out when Elena was young she was an extremely messy eater she got pizza sauce all over her she sat next to Damon who looked at her and grabbed a napkin wipping red sauce off face. Elena reached ut for anither napkin but her elbow made contact with her strawberry milkshake spilling it all over Damon's tight black shirt.

"Again really?" He said slighly pissed as they all laughed loudly Alaric no longer regretted Damon dragging him heare. Elena then grabbed a napkin and attempted to clean off his shirt for him just like she'd done for him and smiled up at him.

"Pink's a good color on you." Alaric said and winked at him. "No, no more gay couple please." Damon said in almost a begging voice then he noticed Alaric was holding his phone weirdly pointed at him. "Ric what are you? our filming me arent you!" He said.

"Why would you ever think that!" He chimed.

"Seriously, Ric." Damon said.

"What? Now I have great black mail material so think before the next time you kill me."

* * *

><p>They got to the house around 10:30 pm after shopping for a couple more hours and Damon was exhausted he held Elena who fell asleep in the car then he almost immedietly passed out on the couch with her tight in his arms.<p>

Alaric looked on at the two it was too adorable for him to take his eyes off of and too funny. "He's just so badass." Alaric whispered sarcastically before heading up the stairs.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure when the next time I update will be it could be in a few days, a week, maybe even a month but I promise I will update! I just cant promise when!**

**I decided to have Alaric come with them to the mall because in season four of TVD I know I'm going to miss the Dalaric bromancin like crazy :(**

**Please please review I really love reading them!**


End file.
